


ACDC in Heaven

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Past Character Death, ghost!tony, ghost/human relationship, going into the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the last time, I will not turn on ACDC.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACDC in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/7176.html?thread=337416#cmt337416) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 6.

“Peeeeeeeeper.”

“No, Tony,” Pepper said, not even looking up from the paperwork she was currently checking over. She was determined to finish this before she went home, no matter what distractions she encountered. “For the last time, I will not turn on ACDC.”

Tony pouted and huffed, though he had to know that wouldn’t work. She was immune to his pouting. “But your music is _boring_.”

She rolled her eyes, finally turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well then, maybe you should go into the light,” she said meaningfully. “I’m sure they have ACDC in heaven.”

“Aw, Peps, you think I’m gonna go to heaven!” Tony crowed, delighted, as he floated over to perch on the corner of her desk.

Pepper immediately regretted engaging him, he was going to become insufferable. She closed her eyes for a moment, praying to anyone who would listen for strength and patience. “I don’t think they’d put up with you in hell,” she finally said. “Maybe they’ll just stick you in your own special little spot because _no one wants to deal with you_.”

This time the pout was edged with something that might have been hurt as Tony curled in on himself. “You don’t want to deal with me?” he asked in a small voice.

Pepper sighed, guilt and pain washing through her. She wished she could reach over and touch him and comfort them both, but she couldn’t. “You know that’s not true,” she said. “How long have I been dealing with you for already?”

“A fucking long time,” Tony replied, smirking just a little. Pepper decided to count it as a win.

“That’s right,” she said, nodding her head with finality. “And you know I’ll always be here for you, right?” She paused, looking at him intently until he nodded his head. “But you have to face the facts. You’re a ghost, Tony, you need to move on.”

“But you won’t be there, so what’s the point?” he asked, obviously going for casual and flippant. He missed by a mile, but she didn’t really think he needed to know that when he was already so upset.

They were silent for several moments as she pondered the best answer. This whole thing was hard for her, but she supposed it was probably even harder for him and it was the least she could do to continue supporting him. Finally she sighed, giving him a small smile. “The point is… peace, I guess.”

Tony snorted, a wry grin spreading across his face. “Because an arms dealer dying in Afghanistan is sure to have a peaceful afterlife,” he said with more sarcasm than was probably warranted. But that was Tony through and through.

“You’re a good guy, Tony.”

“Was.”

Pepper smiled, eyes softening. “Yeah, was,” she said quietly. She cleared her throat. “I just don’t want you to suffer anymore, you know? You deserve peace.”

“I love you,” Tony said abruptly, sounding almost desperate. “I need you to know that.”

“I know,” Pepper whispered as tears started to gather in her eyes. Tony was starting to fade and as much as she’d encouraged him, she wasn’t really sure she was ready for it. “I love you too.”

The last thing she saw before he was gone was his smile, and she knew she’d keep that image with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
